Crash in a river
crash in a river is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case in St.BinCouver. It takes place in maple woods, a district based in St.BinCouver plot Sasha sends the player and a investigator Tristian Karnes to a car crash once there a mechanic tells Tristian that the crash wasn't a accident but actually a murder the victim turns out to be Bill Syphian, a retired doctor trying to live happily for the rest of his life mid investigation you find out that Bill went to the IPear store before his murder, he tried controlling his daughter's life Phyilica Syphian, and was stealing from his best friend Helga Jasina. the killer turns out to be Bills friend, Helga Jasina who said that Bill was stealing constantly from her and she was sick of it, he was rich, he didn't need her money, so she say no reason for him to steal from her so she sabotaged his car so he would crash and die she is arrested for 15 years for 2nd degree murder after the trial a IPear employee Stephanie Volsiem and Phylicia ask for help and you find a direct threat in a newspaper. after that Scott tells the player and Tristian to keep a look out for more mass bomber threats suspects Phyilicia Syphian victims daughter suspects profile * drinks coffee * knows mechanics * gambles suspects appearance... Helga Jasina victims friend suspects profile * drinks coffee * knows mechanics * gambles suspects appearance... Barbra Zanation victims ex suspects profile * drinks coffee * knows mechanics suspects appearance... Andy Philmore mechanic suspects profile * drinks coffee * knows mechanics * gambles suspects appearance... Stephanie Volsiem IPear employee suspects profile * drinks coffee suspects appearance... killers profile * the killer drinks coffee * the killer knows mechanics * the killer gambles * the killer has green eyes * the killer is over 45 years old crime scenes steps chapter 1 •Investigate crashed car. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, glove compartment, car wheel) •examine lock. (result: open glove compartment) •examine glove compartment. (result: soggy card) •Examine card (result: birthday card; Victim identified: Bill Syphian; new suspect Phylicia) •inform Phylicia of her fathers death (prerequisite: card examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: victims house) •investigate victims house. (prerequisite: Phylicia interrogated; clues: stack of letters, locked phone) •examine letters. (result: ripped envelope) * examine envelope (result: bill; new suspect: Barbra Zanation) •Ask Barbra about the letter (prerequisite: bill fixed) •examine phone (result: victims phone) •analyze victims phone (03:00:00; new suspect: Helga Jasina) •Ask Helga about the victim (prerequisite: victims phone analyzed) •autopsy body (18:00:00; attribute: the killer knows mechanics; murder weapon registered: car) •analyze car wheel (09:00:00; attribute: the killer drinks coffee) •Go to Chapter 2. (no stars) chapter 2 •investigate IPear store (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: ripped receipt; New Suspect: Stephanie Volsiem) •examine receipt (result: victims receipt) •analyze receipt (01:00:00) •Ask Barbra if she knew about Bills thievery (prerequisite: receipt analyzed; profile updated: Barbra drinks coffee and knows mechanics) •ask Stephanie about Bill (prerequisite: IPear store investigated; result: mans description; profile updated: Stephanie drinks coffee) •examine mans description (new suspect: Andy Philmore •Ask Andy about the fight (prerequisite description identified; profile updated: Andy drinks coffee and knows mechanics) •investigate living room (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: trash can) •examine trash (result: ripped note) •examine note (result: note from killer) •analyze note (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a gambler; profile updated: Helga gambles) •go to chapter 3. (no stars) chapter 3 •investigate parking lot (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: purse, soggy Paper) •examine note. (result: note to victim) •Ask Andy about the note to Bill (Profile updated: Andy gambles) •examine purse (result: locked phone) •examine phone (result: Phylicia's phone •analyze phone (03:00:00) •Ask Phylicia about the text to her father (profile updated: Phylicia knows mechanics, drinks coffee, and gambles, Helga knows mechanics and drinks coffee) •investigate victims car (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: screwdriver, brakes) •examine screwdriver (result: blood sample) •Examine brakes (result: handprint) •analyze blood sample (09:00:00, Attribute: The killer has green eyes) •analyze handprint (15:00:00, attribute: the killer is over 45 years old) •Take care of the killer now! •go to Festivities ruined 3/6 (no stars) festivities ruined 3/6 •see how Phylicia is doing (Available after unlocking festivities ruined) •investigate victims house (prerequisite: Phylicia interrogated; clue: door lock) •examine door lock (result: box of decorations) •examine decoration box (result: soggy paper) •examine newspaper (result: threat) •analyze threat (06:00:00) •Ask Phylicia about the newspaper (prerequisite: threat analyzed; reward: burger) •investigate Ipear store (available after unlocking festivities ruined; clue: distressed woman) •Ask Stephanie what's wrong •investigate parking lot (prerequisite: Stephanie interrogated; clue: pile of boxes) •examine boxes (result: shipment box) * examine faded number (result: box number) * analyze number (03:00:00) •Return shipment back to Stephanie (prerequisite: number analyzed; reward: 5000 coins) •Move on to a new crime! (no stars)